Insanity
by xxSapphireRainxx
Summary: Gon wakes up to find Hisoka in bed with him.


Here again with another story

I do not own Hunter X Hunter

Insanity

"Ugh my head hurts" Gon groaned while grabbing his head

"Where the heck am I?" he asked out loud

"K-Killu are you there?" he asked aloud again

"No just me" Hisoka purred

Recognizing that familiar haunting voice, Gon jumped out of the bed and looked at Hisoka dead in the eyes. Big brown eyes challenged sharp sinister golden eyes. Daring the other to look away first. Seeing that looking at each other is getting Gon nowhere, he decided to speak first. Feeling a slight breeze on his nether region, Gon looks down and notices that he is completely naked.

"Hisoka don't lie to me, how did I get here?, why am I naked? and Why are you in the same bed as me?" Gon asked his face turning red at the mention of his nudity

'So many questions…I just feel like bugging him right now I guess I will lie' Hisoka thought while chuckling

"Well you see I was walking and you came out of nowhere and started to attacked me. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die." Feigning sadness he playfully wiped the corner of his eye as though there was a tear there

"I said not to lie" Gon yelled rushing towards Hisoka and punching in the face sending him flying off the bed into the wall.

Slamming into the wall face first, Hisoka painfully slides down the wall onto the floor. Recovering from the punch Hisoka stands up turning towards Gon while cradling his bruised cheek. Carefully watching Hisoka get up off the floor, all color drains from Gon's face when he sees that Hisoka is naked.

"H-Hisoka why are you naked?" asked Gon visibly gulping, dreading to hear Hisoka's answer

Still cradling his cheek Hisoka looks at Gon and grins creepily

"Well that's because I sleep in the nude. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no, but it is a problem when I wake up next to you in my bed." Gon yelled turning bright red

"That's where you are wrong Gon, This is my room not yours" Hisoka stated dangerously

"H-How did I get here then?" Gon asked on the brink of tears

"Oh that would be my fault, I drugged you" Hisoka laughed cradling his bare stomach

'Gosh this kid is so easy, really, I can say anything and the kid will believe it' he thought

"Y-YOU CREEPY PERVERTED BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU" Gon roared angrily, jumping across the bed swinging his leg to kick Hisoka square in the balls.

Watching Gon jump across the bed, Hisoka looks up just in time to see Gon about to kick him in the nuts. 'Oh shit' thought Hisoka, swiftly dodging Gon's foot, Hisoka grabs it flipping Gon into the air causing his to land on the bed. Right when Gon landed on the bed, Hisoka was on top him looking at him the way a lion would look at its prey...hungrily. Trying to squirm away from Hisoka's gaze, Hisoka drops all his weight on Gon successfully trapping him.

"I would not do that if I were youˮ Hisoka said darkly

"What do you want from me seriously, you are freaking me out more than usualˮ Gon whined

Hisoka looked straight into Gon's eyes and in soft almost quiet voice, he asks

"Gon do you like me?ˮ

Looking into his eyes Gon could see there was loneliness, Impossible one might think but it is not. Gon has known Hisoka for years now and he can tell from all the times that when Hisoka randomly pops up and disrupts his life, it is because he wants attention and not only to kill him. So Gon answered honestly

"No Hisoka I do not like youˮ he said

At that moment, Hisoka let go of the breath he did not know he was holding. He got off of Gon and sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards Gon. He sighs and right when he is about to get up and walk away, Gon crawls over to him and throws his arms over his shoulders and hugs him from behind

"No Hisoka I don't like because I love youˮ he kissed Hisoka on the cheek

It was true Gon did love Hisoka, he knew it was a bad idea to fall for the older man but when Gon was younger he could not help but be attracted to his aura. When he was younger he did not understand but now that he is older he finally understood that he was in love with Hisoka. He was so shocked, Hisoka turned and looked at Gon as though he just grew two heads.

"W-What?ˮ Hisoka turned and looked at Gon incredulously

"I said I love you, haha Hisoka you are not acting like yourselfˮ Gon laughs

Letting go of Hisoka, Gon jumps off the bed and stands in front of him staring into golden eyes for a brief moment. Then Gon boldly pushes Hisoka from his sitting position onto the bed, then Gon straddles Hisoka. Just because it felt right Hisoka grabs onto both of Gon's hips. He holds them so hard, he knew that he was bruising them, but he did not care all he cared about was the boy on top of him. Gon looked so delicious, his tan skin, his not so small body, his nipples that matched his skin, his round butt that was sitting on top of Hisoka's now erect penis. Gon could feel Hisoka's erection against his butt. Since Hisoka always played around with him, Gon decided to get revenge, by grinding on Hisoka. What Gon did not expect was for Hisoka to throw his head back and groan loudly. Gon loved this reaction and he wanted more. He could feel his own cock react to Hisoka's moan. Gon decides to keep playing with Hisoka. So he leaned down, kissing and licking slowly up Hisoka's chest, then he bit his throat. This caused Hisoka to breath more rapidly. Moving from his throat, Gon kisses along his jaw. He stopped at Hisoka's lips and started to grind harder on Hisoka causing him to groan and thrust upwards to match Gon's grinding. Gon stops grinding and grabs Hisoka's hair roughly, forcing him to look Gon in the eyes. Gon could see that Hisoka was breathing hard, his chest was heaving up and down, and his eyes were hazy with lust. Gon boldly licked Hisoka's lips. Hisoka could feel Gon grabbing his hair roughly and he loved it. When Hisoka felt a wet tongue lick his lip he looked at Gon. At that moment when they had each other's full attention, Gon chastely kissed Hisoka. However, Hisoka did not want a chaste kiss. Hisoka reached out and grabbed Gon's head and deepened their kiss. Hisoka did not know what he was feeling. It felt as though his heart was going to burst. Against his own will. Hisoka's hand that was not holding Gon's head snaked around his hips and pulled Gon flush against his chest possessively. Hisoka did not feel like himself, He did not know what came over him but Gon telling him that he loved him, it killed him, he wanted to cry (Yeah I know Hisoka crying impossible, but these are his thoughts), scream, kill, but most of all he did not want to let go of Gon. Gon had taken over his life from day one, when they met at the hunters exam up until now. When Gon felt he was even closer to Hisoka, he slightly parts his lip and lets out a gasp. Hisoka takes this chance to slip his tongue into Gon's mouth. Gon moans into Hisoka's mouth when he feels Hisoka's tongue wrap around his. They fight for dominance but Gon easily loses to Hisoka. Hisoka breaks the kiss when he notices Gon needs air. When he looks at Gon he sees that Gon's cheeks are flushed pink and his lips are all red and swollen. Once Gon caught his breath he leans back down and captures Hisoka's lips. This time they kiss slowly reveling in one another's taste. To Hisoka, Gon tasted like candy and fruits. To Gon, Hisoka tasted like cinnamon they could not get enough of one another. While Gon was distracted Hisoka unwound his arm from Gon's waist and let go of his head. Using both his hands Hisoka ran his hands up Gon's chest to his nipple. He grabbed both nipples and started pinching both of them. He then took both nipples and rolled them in-between his thumb and index finger. The stimulation to his nipples caused Gon to moan and arch into Hisoka. Gon could have sworn his nipples were never this sensitive. After playing with Gon's now erect nipples, Hisoka grabbed Gon's hips and swiftly switched their positions so that Gon was under him. Hisoka took a moment to take in the sight of Gon all flushed pink and disheveled with a hard on. Hisoka kissed down Gon's body memorizing every dip and curve. He went back to playing with Gon's nipples taking one into his mouth and teasing the other with his fingers. Gon could not hold back his moans. He covered his mouth embarrassed by the sounds he did not know he could make. Letting go of Gon's nipple, Hisoka gently removed Gon's hand from in front of his mouth

"Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you, I don't care if you are loud or if someone hears, I want to hear youˮ Hisoka smiled uncharacteristically

Gon smiles back and Hisoka goes back to playing with Gon's nipples. After playing with both nipples, Hisoka slowly trailed kisses down to Gon's fully erect cock. Kissing both his hips Hisoka slides past Gon's needy cock only to ghost light breaths over the head of Gon's cock making him whimper and thrust upwards towards Hisoka's mouth. Grabbing both Gon's thighs he nipped and licked at both of them. Gon moaned softly, but Hisoka wanted to hear more. He finally grabbed hold of Gon's erection, giving it slow, long strokes

"A-Ah H-Hisoka m-more p-pleaseˮ Gon moaned and begged

"What do you want Gon?ˮ Hisoka asked his voice low and husky, dripping lust

"I-I want y-you to t-touch me please Hisokaˮ Gon yelled

Hearing Gon say his name Hisoka snapped and quickly took Gon's cock into his mouth. When he took all of Gon into his mouth, he could feel Gon touching the back of his throat. Hisoka swallowed causing Gon to moan louder, which was music to Hisoka's ears.

"Ahhhhhhhh HISOKA! MORE! PLEASE!ˮ screamed Gon

Hisoka started bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace but then picked up the speed when he felt Gon start to thrust upwards into his throat. Holding down Gon's hips so he cannot move Hisoka used his other arm and put three fingers in front of Gon's mouth signaling him to suck on them. The same way Hisoka was sucking on Gon's cock, Gon did the same to Hisoka's fingers causing Hisoka to groan around Gon's cock causing Gon to moan even louder. Once Hisoka thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled his fingers out and took his index finger and began to circle Gon's entrance. Slowing down on Gon's cock, Hisoka takes his same finger and pushes it through the tight ring of muscles. Gon felt uncomfortable with Hisoka's fingers inside of him so Hisoka picked up his pace again to distract Gon and began to thrust his finger in and out of Gon. When Gon started to moan he pushed in the second finger and began to scissor and stretch Gon. Gon cried out, but Hisoka continued to pleasure Gon as fast as he could. Once Gon relaxed a bit Hisoka added the third finger and began to thrust into Gon faster. When he hit Gon's prostate, Gon cried out again cumming into Hisoka's mouth. Letting Gon's now limp cock slip from his mouth Hisoka swallowed and leaned down to kiss Gon so that he could taste himself. Not once stopping his thrusting into Gon's hole. Once Hisoka thought Gon was stretched enough he sits up and reaches into his drawer for a bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount onto his hands and begins to stroke himself spreading the lube up and down his shaft and on the tip of his cock. When he was done stroking himself he looks at Gon.

"Ne Gon are you ready, it's going to hurt at first but I promise it will get betterˮ Hisoka said softly

"You really are not acting like yourself Hisoka, Yeah I am readyˮ Gon laughed

Hisoka leans down and kisses Gon again. Grabbing his erection he lines it up with Gon's entrance and slowly pushes in. At first Gon felt the pain and it was awful. He could feel himself being stretched and filled.

'Hisoka is more than big and he left that part out, letting someone know ahead of time helps' thought Gon.

Soon Hisoka was inside of Gon to the hilt and the pain ebbed away. It took all of Hisoka's strength not to cum or start to vigorously pound into Gon. He felt so tight and warm around Hisoka. After a few minutes Gon wiggled his hips giving Hisoka the okay to move. Hisoka started a slow rhythm but when Gon began to moan louder he picked up the pace. Soon Hisoka was brutally pounding into Gon. The faster Hisoka went the louder Gon became and then he hit Gon's prostate causing him to scream his pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH HISOKA, P-PLEASE HARDERˮ

"You like that Gonˮ Hisoka grunted thrusting deeper into Gon

All Gon could do was nod his head, the pleasure Hisoka was giving him was too much for him and he could not speak. Thrusting deeper one more time Hisoka fell on his back and watched as Gon bounced up and down on his cock. If it was possible Hisoka would have became harder the sight of Gon riding him was too much and he had to control himself once again to not cum.

"Ah G-Gon so good, go fasterˮ moaned Hisoka

At that Gon went as fast as he could

"Hisoka, I-I can't get deeper, I want it deeperˮ Gon breaths harder still riding Hisoka

Growling Hisoka lifts Gon off his cock and places him on all fours. He pulls him close and lifts up his butt so that his is in the air and in on swift move he thrusts back into Gon hitting his sweet spot dead on, pushing Gon forward a little. Starting his brutal pace again Hisoka slams into Gon's sweet spot over and over again.

"H-Hisoka I-I am c-close, I h-have to c-cumˮ Gon moaned

Snaking his hand around Gon's waist, Hisoka grabs Gon's neglected cock and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. Not long after he started to stroke Gon, Gon comes long and hard, clamping down on Hisoka's cock.

"Ah Gon you are so tightˮ Hisoka gasped

Now that Gon is hypersensitive and coming down from his orgasm, Hisoka thrust faster, harder and deeper than before. A few thrust later and Hisoka came inside of Gon, some of Hisoka's cum spills out. Spent and exhausted Hisoka falls on top of Gon. Once his cock softened he slowly pulled out of Gon and rolled onto his side panting heavily.

"That felt amazingˮ Hisoka said still panting

"Ne Hisokaˮ Gon called thoroughly tired

"Hm?ˮ

"I love youˮ he said turning his head smiling at Hisoka

Eyes going wide, still in disbelief he grabbed Gon and pulled him into a possessive hug, wrapping his leg around Gon. Hisoka's heart was beating so hard he was embarrassed that Gon might hear. However, Gon loved him and that's all he cared about.

"I-I love you too Gonˮ he said kissing Gon on the cheek causing Gon to giggle

"Ne Hisoka how did I really end up in your room?ˮ

"Well that's simple I drugged you and carried you hereˮ he said in a singsong voice smiling

"You assholeˮ Gon yelled punching Hisoka off the bed once again

Flying into the wall once more Hisoka slid to the floor then stood up cradling his cheek.

"Aww Gon, I did not do anything wrong and I mean look how everything turned out and you cannot say that you did not like itˮ he said pouting

"you can't just go around kidnapping people and then sleep with themˮ he said blushing

"But it was not just anyone it was you, doesn't that count for somethingˮ he said still pouting

"Hisoka you need helpˮ Gon said shaking his head

"Then help meˮ Hisoka purred walking towards Gon

Still shaking his head Gon gathered his clothes and began to put them on

"Why are you leaving did I really make you that mad?ˮ Hisoka asked sadly

"No but I did have plans today, before you went and kidnapped meˮ

"Oh who are you going to see?ˮ Hisoka asked

"Just Killuaˮ Gon said now fully dressed and walking towards the door

"Why do you have to see Killua?ˮ Hisoka asked darkly glaring at Gon his aura becoming murderous

"Hisoka, he is still my friend, if it makes you feel better I will come back when I am doneˮ Gon said smiling and motioning for Hisoka to come to him

Complying Hisoka walked over to Gon. Gon grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, calming Hisoka greatly. Once Gon let go of Hisoka he walked to the door and left the room leaving Hisoka to his thoughts.

* * *

So I have no idea if I should make this a multi chapter story or keep it a one-shot… what do you guys think leave me a comment and let me know. Sapphire-chan out ^_^


End file.
